Set Me Free
by RedDragonX
Summary: Songfic-Major spoilers of DotD. If you don't want to know don't read. A sonfic that I created to the final ending theme from DotD. Guide You Home I Would Die For You The long journey of Spyro and Cynder has been painful..but yielded a great gift. R/R-SxC


**A/N-Well it's pretty simple. I fell in love with this song much like many others who have experienced DotD. I know that it is based upon Spyro's relationship with Cynder and Ignitus..but being the wonderful SpyroXCynder supporter I am..I am revolving the majority of this story around those two. Don't worry though..I didn't forget about Ignitus! Also this is my first songfic..so don't throw stuff at me if it's not exactly correct, but I'm gonna do my best!**

**WARNING: Do not read if you don't wish to have DotD spoiled. If you don't care then by all means go for it.**

**Song: Guide You Home(I Would Die For You): Final ending theme from Dawn of the Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Spyro the Dragon and all the characters and concepts that revolve around him.**

**- - - -**

**Set Me Free**

Spyro tumbled through the crisp summer air with ease. The blue sky high above was gentle and peaceful; penetrated only by the sight of the bright celestial moons high above. The black dragoness in front of him arched her back quickly, causing her to move upwards into the air above her purple companion. Spyro flapped his wings gently before halting before his counterpart. Both dragons looked at each other. Green mixing with purple in perfect harmony. Spyro slowly floated towards Cynder's position. The black dragoness kept her eyes fixed with his as they passed each other. My how the world changed in unexpected ways.

_This is the darkest night..._

_The stars have all faded away..._

_quiet upon this world...._

Cynder twisted her body sharply before extending her wings widely. Spyro mimicked her movement; quick to remain on the heels of his partner. The young black dragoness looked behind her with glee. Spyro couldn't help but smile back at her, displaying his shiny white canines. The sun high above them graced their bodies with the utmost feeling of freedom. Puffy white clouds twisted their intangible forms in multiple ways as the two dragons conducted their airiel dance.

_Through the clouds there is a light..._

_We will find our way...._

Both dragons laughed as they weaved in and out of each other's movements. Who to thought they would come this far together. Who would have believed that Cynder's soul would find the salvation it sought while in the comforting arms of her once mortal enemy.

Spyro slowly inhaled. Taking in the sweet aroma of the springtime flowers. Extending his mind into every corner of the new world that he had created. Created not just for all those fighting against Malefor's tyranny. A whole new world to start anew with the one he loved.

"Can you carry me Spyro." spoke Cynder lovingly as she hovered next to him. The purple dragon smiled gently and let the clean air fill his wings. The slightly larger male hovered above his mate slowly. The female dragon twisted her body gently, coming face to face with Spyro as they flew through the air. Very softly, the purple dragon latched his paws around Cynder's waist. In return, Cynder tucked her wings against her side gently and pressed her muzzle into Spyro's neck.

_I would die for you..._

_cross the sky for you..._

_I will send out a light burning for you alone_

Spyro felt Cynder purr as she rubbed the side of her muzzle along his neck. The purple dragon sighed gently and pulled her petite form closer to his scales. The warmness that filled his soul drove all tendrils of darkness from his very being. The two dragon lovers soared across the sky; the feeling of unity causing memories to fill their minds.

_You're all I need..._

_to set me free.._

_And this fire will guide....you....home...._

The large black dragoness smashed through the large window like a knife would slice across butter. The small purple dragon was cut short of his pursuit when Ignitus fell from his dark powered restraints high above.

"There was something in her eyes, Ignitus...something familiar." stated the purple dragon curiously. His red mentor slowly looked up from the ground; obvious guilt plaguing his conscious.

"There should be, Spyro. You and Cynder share more then you know. It's time..I told you the truth....all of it." spoke Ignitus sadly.

_There is an open door..._

_Somehow it feels so familiar..._

_We have been here....before...._

Spyro stood defiantly before the fearsome dragoness and her master's prison. The purple dragon's eyes opened in horror as the final key was placed into position.

"My Master returns." spoke Cynder in victory. Spyro's maw dropped as the portal accepted its final offering.

"We're too late!" shouted Spyro in fear. The evil dragoness turned her slender body towards the source of her annoyance.

"Hmph..persistent little fella, aren't you? This is where it really ends." spoke Cynder while arching her body. Spyro planted himself on the ground firmly, ready to pounce upon his impending attacker.

"Bring it!" shouted Spyro defiantly. Cynder spread her wings menacingly; displaying terrifying power.

"No mercy this time."

_Through this all forgotten fight...._

_There must be a way...._

Cynder's body was struck from every side. Spyro's deadly fury attack took its toll as every single ounce of insidious energy retracted from her limbs. The considerably smaller purple dragon watched in awe as the portal behind them erupted. Horrific energy of the most malicious nature extended high into the void; igniting the collapse of the ancient prison. The once terrifying black dragon slowly began to shrink as the dark energy disappeared from her body.

"She is just like me." spoke the purple dragon in astonishment. The dragoness before him had just shrunk down to a very lovely young female.

"Dude, we've got to get out of here...NOW!" shouted his insect brother Sparx. Spyro looked back to see the deadly portal pulling the unconscious dragoness across the stone like a vacuum.

"I can't leave her behind......I've got to save her!" shouted Spyro in response. Sparx looked at his brother in horror.

"What? Save the beast that's been trying to kill us?" retaliated Sparx in disgust. Spyro turned his purple eyes back towards the nearly engulfed dragoness.

"That wasn't her fault...she was being used by the Dark Master!" concluded Spyro before taking off towards the innocent creature.

_I would die for you...cross the sky for you..._

_I will send out a light burning for you alone_

_You're all I need......you set me free....._

_And this fire will guide.....you.....home...._

"Cynder, what are you doing out here? It's dangerous." explained Spyro gently. The black dragoness looked at him in confusion.

"You shouldn't have followed me Spyro. Please don't make this harder for me then it already is." responded the young female quietly.

"I'm just trying to understand." Cynder looked back at the dragon firmly.

"I'm leaving, Spyro. I don't belong here. After all I've done, all I've put you through...I can't stay."

"Cynder...I don't want you to go." said Spyro with pain filling his heart.

"Goodbye Spyro...."

_Where our hearts are wide open...._

_Where our bond is unbroken....._

"Then why have you called us here? I don't understand." spoke Spyro tensely. The ancient dragon known as the Chronicler rested upon his haunches.

"To ride out this storm...where you'll be safe...and live to fight another day."

"What about the others? What about their safety?" questioned Spyro fiercely. The older dragon shuddered.

"I fear the worst for the others."

"And Cynder? Am I suppose to sit here and do nothing, while she joins THEM?!" shouted Spyro. "No! You keep talking about choosing a path. But what about Cynder? She was never given a choice. I have to try...I'm going and you can't stop me."

_I would die for you ...cross the sky for you..._

_I will send out a light burning for you alone..._

"I've made it this far, haven't I?" asked Spyro in a mix of mockery and confidence. The large ape before him only looked up.

"Yes, you have been quite elusive. Had I but known that all it would take would be your miserable amity for Cynder. How tragic really...that she should be the one to destroy you?

"Spyro, stop!" shouted Cynder in fear for her friend. The possessed dragon only turned his head wildly. Dark energy filling his body.

"I......I can't......." responded Spyro in exhaustion. The black dragoness leapt into the air and knocked her male counterpart out of the sickly purple stream of energy.

"What have I done?"

"You're okay, Spyro. You're with friends." responded Cynder compassionately.

"Come on! Now's our chance!"

"Just go!" yelled Spyro.

"Get up, Spyro! We're not leaving without you!" shouted Cynder fiercely.

The mountain crumbled around them. All hope lost by thousands upon thousands of broken rock smashing against each other.

"Get close to me! Now!" commanded Spyro. Cynder looked back upon her presumed handiwork in despair. Spyro noted her expression and pushed his muzzle close to hers gently. A large cloud of golden energy extended forth from the purple dragon; encasing the three companions in there timely prison.

_I would die for you..cross the sky for you.... _

_I will send out a light burning for you alone_

_You're all I need...You set me free...._

Ignitus huddled close to the two younger dragons. The large shield of protection was quickly collapsing around them.

"Ignitus! Let's turn back, there's got to be another way!" shouted Spyro in desperation. The large Guardian only turned his head towards him.

"Spyro...Cynder....I have never done right, by either of you. Allow me to do this." spoke Ignitus as his strength failed.

"What are you saying?" asked a very confused Spyro.

"My part ends here, but yours like beyond this. Draw strength from each other, and follow your heart. It will never fail you. Now go........go.........go!!" shouted Ignitus as he launched the two smaller dragons clear of the smoldering inferno; just before his shield collapsed unto him.

"Ignitus..NO!!"

"Spyro stop! It's too late, you can't do anything for him now."

"No, he isn't gone!"

"Spyro, let it go." spoke Cynder directly. The purple dragon's eyes were filled with pain. Pain for the father he had just lost.

"No." stated Spyro as his body was overtaken by his darker side.

"No Spyro! Don't!!" The darker dragon looked down upon his counterpart.

"You can't stop me."

"You're right, only you can do that...please Spyro, don't do this. We have to go on...he wanted us too." cried Cynder compassionately. The dark dragon's eyes softened before slowly descending to the volcanic rock. Cynder slowly strode up to the emotionally devastated purple dragon.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this....I feel so alone." spoke Spyro quietly. Cynder gently moved closer to Spyro's face. Emerald orbs met purple pools.

"You're not alone." Spyro felt Cynder press her muzzle to the side of his face; extracting whatever feeling of loneliness the purple dragon felt in his deep loss.

_I will die for you...cross the sky for you..._

_I will wait for you_

_And I'll stay with you_

"Fight back!" yelled the corrupted black dragoness as she smashed her barbed tail against her former partner's wing. Spyro made no response. "Why wont you fight back!?" Spyro drove his eyes deep into her possessed soul.

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for." replied the seemingly broken purple dragon. Cynder's eyes widened in realization. She now understood what Spyro was fighting for. The love that brought the two together, and the love that kept them strong. The dark shadow lifted itself from her mind as she place one paw in front of the other.

"There's always something." Spyro felt faith enter his heart once more as her loving gaze pierced his heart and shook the foundations of his soul.

_You're all I need....to set me free..._

"Spyro no, You don't have to do anything...let's just go!" cried Cynder. Hoping to flee the devastation caused by Malefor's cruel nature.

"Where Cynder, there will be nothing left! The world is breaking apart...but I think I can stop it....I think I'm meant too..." replied Spyro gently before lifting his eyes towards hers once more. The black dragoness felt no regret in her decision and gave the purple dragon who had dedicated his life to her a loving smile.

"Then I'm with you."

The purple dragon felt her enter his heart. Slowly, he lifted himself from the broken earth beneath him. A new goal clearly in mind. Saving the world was not enough. He wanted to create a new world. A world where he and Cynder could live together. Forever together. Never parted. The energy felt like a raging waterfall, but as cool as a crystal lake. This was the power of their bond. Spyro closed his eyes tightly and unleashed the power within his heart.

"I love you..."

_Set me free...._

The world had been reborn. Spyro the dragon held his loving mate close to his purple scales. Content to keep her in that position for the remainder of his days. The dragon constellation high above rained down its loving glow upon the two young dragons. Spyro gently nuzzled his black beauty as she slept. A subtle purr was his only response.

The new Chronicler, Ignitus, gently smiled as he saw the two dragons embrace each other. Spyro had more then earned his new life. Both had earned their new life. A life created just for them in this age. The older dragon closed the book slowly; a tear escaping his eye and falling to its surface.

"Be free Spyro....and love her....share your love with this new world. I am so proud of you...young dragon."

Spyro closed his eyes gently as a meteor shower sliced its way across the eternal sky above. Their hearts beat as one. They beat for each other....never letting go.

"I love you too."

_And this fire will guide.....you......home....._

- - - - -

**A/N-I really love that song.......anyways I hope you enjoy it. This is my first songfic so don't judge me too harshly. This one goes out to our favorite dragon couple Spyro and Cynder......and to Ignitus for being the wonderful dragon he is. Thanks for reading and leave a review.**

**CYA!!**


End file.
